


Favourite Tie

by ninetiesnecklace



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninetiesnecklace/pseuds/ninetiesnecklace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders has Mitchell tied-up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favourite Tie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tabris223](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabris223/gifts).



> This is a gift for the lovely Tabris223 who is incredibly nice, awesome, so very supportive and deserves more stories than I could ever write. Unfortunately, she's also sick in bed and needs something to cheer her up. 
> 
> So here you go, darling, get-well-soon-porn! Hope you enjoy it xx

The Irishman tried to bite back a whimper but to no avail - inside him, Anders’ fingers twisted and brushed over his prostrate in slow movements. The sound came over his lips in a stifled breath as he moved against Anders’ hand. Looking up, the blond smiled at him from between his legs, this goddamn lazy smirk that sparked all kinds of ideas in Mitchell. Even more so now that he was tied up.

“Anders,” Mitchell gasped and pulled at the dark blue tie that was wrapped around his wrists and fastened to the bed frame over his head.

By way of answering Anders ran his other hand over Mitchell’s thigh and settled it on his hipbone in a firm grip. Mitchell swallowed hard but adhered to the implied command, slowing down his movements.

That shouldn’t be this difficult, the rational part of his brain thought as he tried his best to keep his hips from moving. But the next brush of Anders’ fingers drowned out that voice entirely when Mitchell’s back arched and he pulled at the tie again. The silk dug into his skin, not painfully but just insistent enough to remind him that Anders was running the show – and this reminder only made him harder.

“Careful, Mitchell, that’s my favourite tie,” Anders said with a wicked grin as he slipped another slick finger into him.

“Oh fuck, that’s…” he gasped at the feeling and stared into his lover’s bright blue eyes, gleaming in arousal and mischief. The lines around them became more pronounced when his grin widened but before Mitchell could place this change Anders leaned forward and dragged his tongue over his nipple. His mouth felt hot and wet on the Irishman’s sweaty skin as he toyed with his nipple, taking his time in flicking his tongue against it and sucking lightly. Mitchell wanted to run his hands through the blond beard that tickled his chest, to grab Anders’ arse and feel him squirm under his touch – but the knot held, making him deliciously incapable of carrying anything of it out.

Anders grazed his teeth over his nipple in time to a twist of his fingers and the Irishman grabbed the headboard of the bed with a low groan. Arousal spread through his entire body and made his muscles taut as he waited for more: all of this was so good but so _goddamn slow_ … and Anders hadn’t touched his erection yet, the missing friction teasing Mitchell to no end.

As if Anders had read Mitchell’s mind the blond placed a trail of lazy wet kissed down his torso. The fingers not buried knuckle-deep in Mitchell grasped his erection and wrapped themselves tightly around it, stroking in a slow rhythm. On instinct, Mitchell pushed his hips up to thrust into Anders’ hand but a disapproving “tsk” against the skin of his ribs reminded him to slow it down. Trying to take a deep breath Mitchell concentrated on keeping his hips still which were moving without his consent and in response to Anders’ touches. His effort paid off – Mitchell threw his head back and wetted his lips as both of Anders’ hands worked together, picking up pace and making him grab the headboard again.

“Anders, oh god, babe… more,” he panted through gritted teeth, eyes squeezed shut and giving himself over to Anders’ control entirely.

A hot mouth sucked at the tip of Mitchell’s cock and his head darted forward again, eyes open wide just in time to see Anders swallow him. His tongue glided along the underside while his right continued to finger Mitchell. The Irishman’s heart was beating hectically against his ribcage and his breath came in choked gasps as Anders’ skilled mouth and hands set every fibre in his body on fire. Oh god, Anders just knew how to play him and how to draw these sounds from him he didn’t remember making.

Mitchell was close to coming when Anders’ mouth slowed down again, making him groan in frustration. His hand took the place of his mouth and Anders’ fingers left Mitchell’s body.

“Anders…” Mitchell gasped out at the sudden lack of contact with the result of Anders withdrawing completely but leaning forward to kiss his throat. The blond’s scent flooded Mitchell’s nose and he angled his head to kiss him but that only made the tie stretch and hold the Irishman back.

“Don’t worry, babe, I’m not leaving you here, all hard and needy,” Anders murmured, “– unless you want that.”

Mitchell shook his head, unable to produce words when their erections brushed against each other. Anders leisurely ground his hips and when another sound stumbled over Mitchell’s lips he _winked_ at him.

On cue, Anders grabbed Mitchell’s thighs and pushed into him slowly, his tongue licking at the hollow of his throat. Mitchell groaned, spreading his legs further as his body shivered from pleasure and the exhilarating feeling of Anders moving inside him. The blond breathed hotly against his skin and when Mitchell turned his head he caught Anders’ earlobe between his lips, sucking lightly.

The blond’s hips moved slowly, way too slowly for Mitchell’s needs. He was the one whose hands were bound but that didn’t mean he was entirely at Anders’ mercy. Mitchell hooked his legs behind Anders’ back and pulled him closer, the blond giving a startled huff.

“Faster, Anders…” Mitchell’s voice came low, still a demand and not yet a plea in his own ears, and to his surprise Anders granted him his wish. The blond’s hands vanished from his thighs only to appear again at Mitchell’s wrists, tugging lightly at the tie and keeping the faster pace.

“Do you want me to untie you?” Anders whispered, teasingly offering in a deep sound that tingled in Mitchell’s ear.

Mitchell’s throat was dry, his voice rasping when he answered. “No.”

Anders’ thrusts became a little faster, grabbing both the tie and Mitchell’s wrists before kissing him deeply. Mitchell opened his mouth for Anders’ tongue, greedy for the taste and touch of his lover. In tantalising pressure Anders’ fingers ran down the inside of his arms and traced his veins, travelling over his shoulders and throat before grabbing his hair. Mitchell moaned into the kiss and tightened his legs, digging his heels into the small of Anders’ back. With a low huff the blond sucked on his lower lip and thrust harder into him, hitting Mitchell’s sweet spot.

“’nders!” the Irishman drawled, the groan and his lover’s name melting into a sound of pure need. The tie stretched when he arched his back and pulled, the silk rubbing along his wrists. Anders’ hand reached between them and stroked Mitchell’s hard cock while the other still held a fistful sweaty black hair in a tight grip. His tongue was darting in and out of Mitchell’s mouth in messy, wet kisses that he couldn’t get enough of.

Anders was entirely in control now, fucking him with tongue and cock alike and Mitchell felt like he was taken apart piece by piece only to be put together again. The blond sped up his movements and with a low shout that travelled directly into Mitchell’s mouth he came, dragging his teeth over his lip. His hand on Mitchell’s erection quickened and when Anders breathed “Come for me, babe” the Irishman followed, his hips bucking hard and his hands holding on to the headboard. The tie around his wrists wasn’t a restraint anymore – it kept him grounded in the whirl of pleasure that shot through him and Anders’ velvet voice in his ear.

Mitchell threw back his head and tried to catch his breath. Anders placed fluttering kisses on his throat and heaving chest, murmuring against his skin. His mind was spinning in the best possible way and after a few choked breaths he buried his head in the shock of Anders’ hair, breathing him in. The blond ran his hands lightly over Mitchell’s sides and cupped his face when he moved and kissed him again, slowly and languidly this time. His right undid the knot and Mitchell’s hands were free again. He held on to the headboard for a second and returned Anders’ kiss before he let go and his arms fell onto the mattress.

Anders slid out of him and took the Irishman’s hands in his, rubbing slow circles on his skin as he brought them to his mouth.

“Are you okay?” Anders mumbled and placed soft kisses on the spots the tie had bit into.

“Mhm,” Mitchell smiled, still dizzy from his orgasm and blinking at his lover, “perfect.”

Anders grazed his dry lips gently and pulled him closer. Mitchell settled into the smaller frame, his lover’s arms wrapping around him protectively. The warmth Anders gave off surrounded Mitchell comfortably along with the earthy scent so inherent to him. Giving a content hum Mitchell let the curly chest hair glide through his fingers as he settled on Anders’ chest and listened to the calming sound of his heart until he dozed off.


End file.
